


Promise me a Merry Christmas

by SilverMoonT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT
Summary: A crown. A throne. A kingdom.And yet, Bokuto knows that his feelings are commanded by the only person who reigns both his heart and thoughts; Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107
Collections: Secret Santa Haikyuu 2019





	Promise me a Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas🎄

A smile appeared on Bokuto's face after seeing the castle service improving its structure with Christmas decorations, giving the jewel of the kingdom a more homely appearance. The festivities were just around the corner, and just as he had seen more servants preparing the tallest tree that would be in the largest room of the castle to capture everyone’s attention, he hoped the town was being adorned as well, since after all, it had been a great and peaceful year for everyone. The alliance with Nekoma had paid off, and therefore no external threat had appeared after they made it clear that both kingdoms wouldn’t hesitate to defend each other. The villagers were happy, his family free of any danger, and the castle secured, so Bokuto felt it was the best time of the year already.

It was cold, and the thick red cape on his shoulders showed the same, even if the white surrounding was proof enough of the winter weather. The hunt had been canceled since there was no point in getting into the forest when the animals themselves were sheltered from the cold. All the chimneys of the castle had been lit and the tailor had appeared two days ago to talk and propose new clothing ideas for the upcoming banquet to celebrate Christmas. Bokuto knew that the people who worked for the castle, and himself, were nervous because his parents would soon return from their trip to celebrate Christmas with them, the news of whether they had managed to establish an alliance with Karasuno or not, arriving with them, since although it was true that both Fukurodani and Nekoma were great nations, rumors about the kingdom of Shiratorizawa expanding its boundaries had begun to rise, and what the people least needed, and the kingdom, was a new problem that would end with their calmness.

"Oh."

Bokuto stopped focusing on the castle when he heard Akaashi, whom he sighted looking at the blue glove that covered his hand while a rose with thorns lay beside him.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Bokuto asked him, approaching him to kneel beside him, his knees immediately feeling the coldness of the snow.

Both were in the gardens of the castle, which plants during that season of the year replaced its greenish color with a whitish one, although some flowers continued to grow, such as the one with which Akaashi seemed to have hurt himself.

"I'm fine, but the glove is a little ruined," Akaashi replied, leaving his hand between them, certainly showing how the thorn of the flower had ruined the fabric of his glove.

Bokuto took his hand with his own, smiling at the contact between them even though they were both wearing gloves, and Akaashi held the same gesture when Bokuto brought his fingers to his lips to rest a warm kiss on them. Akaashi moved his hand to caress his cheek, Bokuto leaning into the contact, always liking the warmth he offered.

Just as he wore a red cape with golden details that covered him from his shoulders to his feet, Akaashi had a blue one with light blue details that combined with his bluish irises as well as with the small sapphires embedded in the diadem he wore on his black strands. Bokuto ported a crown on his head, although it was made of gold instead of silver. Both were protected by their respective clothes, and yet, what warmed them the most, was being able to spend their time together.

"We will have to be careful with the thorns so nobody will get hurt during the ball.” Akaashi said, ceasing to establish physical contact between them to carefully take the rose and leave it in the basket. "We could ask the servants to place them in the highest decorations."

"That's a good idea." It was the only thing Bokuto expressed, since watching Akaashi's profile while he carefully picked up the few remaining flowers from the bushes in the gardens, was enough for him to not be able to pronounce any phrase.

He remembered the first time he had seen Akaashi. It had been during one of the dances his parents had organized with the simple purpose of finding him someone to marry so as not to have to be alone once his time once his turn to rule the kingdom came, knowing that it was preferable to have someone in whom to rest his confidence and security, no matter if it ended up being a double-edged sword because loving someone implied that enemies would take that affection against him in order to represent a greater threat. He was the son of the kings, the heir to the throne while Akaashi had been born in a well-wealthy family, one close to the commanders of the kingdom, who had soon begun to ascend in a social position since Akaashi's father was the leader of the fleets of ships while his mother one of the closest people to the queen.

Akaashi had caught his attention because ironically, he hadn’t sought to do so. Bokuto was used to all the people of his age approaching him because they knew the advantages and wealth, as well as the real position, they could get in case they managed to attract both his interest and attention, so although he liked being an open and charismatic person, he forced himself not to trust quickly when someone appeared, faking a smile as well as good intentions. He knew that some way or another everyone was behind his crown and the position he had after being the heir to the throne. So when instead of approaching, Akaashi chose to stay close to his parents, the event not seeming to be of his interest, he caught his attention.

He remembered approaching him slowly and calmly, or at least making the attempt since his glass of wine ended up in Akaashi's suit, an action that although gave him an extremely uncomfortable moment, making his cheeks burn with shame and his head assuring him he had ruined everything, then gave him the possibility of knowing Akaashi’s name as well as spending time alone with him, since Bokuto didn’t hesitate to assure him that he would lend him a new piece of clothing. A mistake had allowed him to get his best success, and if there was something he was sure of, it was that Akaashi was the only person who kept capturing all his interest.

With his graceful facial features, with his personality as determined as calm.

Suddenly Bokuto felt that nerves invaded him, and he swallowed.

"I think we've collected enough flowers," Akaashi said, glancing at the basket along with a slight smile, although he stopped smiling as soon as he rested his eyes on Bokuto. "Are you okay?" He asked after seeing him a little pale. "Are you cold?"

Bokuto shook his head quickly, and let out a small chuckle to try to erase his nerves. Since he was young he had gone through situations that had proven his courage, battles where he had had to participate to defend his kingdom, speeches to get people to trust both his words and decisions. He always held his chest with pride, and with his chin up. But at that moment, being watched by Akaashi, by the only person he wanted by his side, managed to make him feel that this was the most difficult war.

"I'm fine," Bokuto replied, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Yes, of course," Akaashi agreed, setting the basket aside. "Do you want my cape?"

Bokuto smiled, because while everyone else waited for him to lend his cape, Akaashi offered his. "Could you stand up?"

Even if it was a strange request, Akaashi stood up.

Bokuto let out a sigh. He couldn’t make a mistake, not on that occasion.

He straightened up, leaving one knee on the snow at the same time Akaashi’s eyes widened and covered his mouth with both hands when, after searching through the layers of his clothes, Bokuto held a small box between them, exposing a white gold ring with a diamond on the center.

"Bokuto-sa—"

"Keiji." Bokuto stopped him, hoping the trembling of his hands wasn’t so obvious.

From the first moment Akaashi had given him the security he needed. He was the person he wanted to have by his side, the one on whose shoulder he could rest his head when he felt he wasn’t the right person to reign the kingdom, the one whose lips he wanted to kiss with his own, as well as the rest of his body. He knew that rumors roamed around the halls of the castle, words about them not being perfect for each other, because they were different, a balance not being a possibility for them. But Bokuto was sure that just as he was the one who talked the most while Akaashi listened, Akaashi could make himself heard and he had his own moments of silence.

Bokuto looked up, the golden of his irises meeting a surprised bluish hue.

"I will not be selfish by asking you to accept being with me. I ask you to let me to show you to the rest of the kingdom, to prove that your beauty is as exceptional as your way of thinking, by asking you if you want to be my person, my king." Bokuto expressed, imagining the thrones they would both occupy once he became king and in case Akaashi accepted his proposal. "Rule Fukurodani with me, by my side. Keep ruling my heart. Will you please, marry me?"

Akaashi interposed his gaze between him and the ring.

With his mind on the banquet that was approaching, the festivities, and both his parents and Bokuto’s coming back to be present at the party, what he had least expected was a surprise like that, a Christmas gift he hadn't even imagined. He knew Bokuto represented his happiness no matter if others thought he was only with him after seeking more fame and money for his family, while Bokuto only to have someone to spend his nights with. What mattered was the confidence they had, as well as the love they felt for each other.

Even to rule a kingdom, side by side.

"Yes." Akaashi replied.

"Yes?"

A huge and immediate smile appeared on Akaashi's face.

"Yes." He repeated, nodding without a single trace of doubt.

Happiness replaced Bokuto's nervousness as soon as he heard and saw him, accepting the proposal that would unite them for life. He removed the ring from the box, ready to turn his dream into a reality, until a grimace of frustration decorated his face when he realized Akaashi was wearing gloves, a detail his mind didn’t detect as an obstacle before.

"I forgot its cold so we have gloves!" He grumbled, "I'm sorry, maybe I should have asked you when it was hot but it had been rushed and I didn't want to wait until it’s summer or spring again because I really—"

"Bokuto-san."

Bokuto stopped speaking as soon as he heard Akaashi, who knelt down and then sit in front of him, just as he had been doing before. Akaashi delicately took off his glove, finally stretching his hand towards him as he continued holding a calm smile on his face, an identical one to the one that took over Bokuto's expression at that moment, who decided to take off both of his gloves. They both watched the ring passing through Akaashi's finger, the promise said aloud finally becoming a reality.

The two smiled, and Akaashi chose to take off the other glove before resting his eyes on the ring.

"Do you like it?" Bokuto asked him, biting his lower lip.

Akaashi smiled, nodding. "I like it, I like it a lot, I like you," He said before wrapping Bokuto's neck with his arms to approach him and kiss him, getting Bokuto to rest his hands on his cheeks to correspond to his affectionate gesture, none feeling the coldness of their skin. "You make me very happy." Akaashi added once he rested his forehead on his, allowing happiness to run through every inch of his body.

"You are my happiness, Keiji. I don't need Christmas to consider that you are my everyday gift."

"Bokuto-sa—"

"Don't talk about yourself in third person."

Akaashi gave a little chuckle when he heard him, realizing that now he would have to get used to changing the way he called him, and again hugged him, his back touching the snow when Bokuto wrapped his waist to then end up on top of him, with his hands sinking into the snow at the sides of Akaashi's head, whose tip of his nose he touched with his.

"Koutarou." Akaashi whispered, tasting the new word.

"Keiji." Bokuto expressed along with a smile.

Bokuto leaned down to kiss him, their names melting in the process.

They didn't pay attention to the guards looking at them nor the people who were probably watching them from the castle windows, since they were used to having eyes fixed on them even if they only looked at each other. They had become accustomed to being the center of attention, so they hoped that it would soon be made known they were now united by a promise, and that in addition to the festivities, they would have much more to celebrate and plan for.

It was cold, but the absence of gloves and the snowy landscape was the least they could feel when the only thing they could focus on was the warmth resting in the form of a blush on their cheeks, as well as love on their chests when they made it clear they loved each other, and that now, they planned to do it for the rest of their lives, either by demonstrating it once they took their respective places on the thrones, or hugging each other in the middle of the night when no one else could see them.


End file.
